Conventional exothermic burning bars, electrodes or rods to which the present invention pertains are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,209; 4,437,649; and 4,864,093 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The exothermic rods of the aforementioned patents, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference, are ideally suited for use in the "Self-Contained Exothermic Cutting System" described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,665 the specification of the latter patent also incorporated herein by reference. In the apparatus of the '665 patent the exothermic rod is held by a torch of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,296 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the torch adapted to hold the exothermic rod, conduct oxygen to the projecting end of the exothermic rod and connect said electrode via a cable to one terminal of a battery. The system of the '665 patent also includes a striker of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,262 also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The striker is adapted to be connected to the other terminal of the battery so that when the exothermic rod held by the torch is caused to contact a conductor on the striker momentarily and withdrawn an arc initiates between the electrode and the striker to in turn cause ignition of the exothermic rod which then can be used to cut a workpiece.
One problem with the system of the '665 patent is the need for the battery and cable to initiate burning of the exothermic rod.